


End of the Pier

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kairi can't help but wonder.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	End of the Pier

**Author's Note:**

> ~Feb 19, 2004

Looking out to the end of the pier, Kairi couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her friends.

Riku and Sora were out there somewhere, in a world beyond that she had only the vaguest of memories of. She had tried to explain to Sora's mother what had happened, but she seemed convinced that her son had drowned at sea while fishing with Riku.

There had been a storm, she decided, which had taken her boy to the land beyond. That is all she could understand of her loss, and Kairi decided to leave it at that. If that was the truth that Sora's mother could understand, Kairi didn't want to give any false hope.

After all, she didn't know when, or if, Sora would ever return.

And Riku. Wherever they were, Kairi hoped they were together.

There had always been something about those two, always together.

Kairi laughed, clearly remembering one time many years ago when she attempted to marry them off. She hadn't wanted to be the bride, she wanted to be the flower girl (and minister, and crying audience) and throw flowers, so she connived Sora into being the bride.

Ever since then, Kairi had always randomly thought of Riku and Sora as being bound to one another, somehow. It had seemed stupid, at least until that strange night when everything changed.

Now Riku and Sora were off somewhere, far beyond the end of the pier and the water sparkling ruby and gold as the sun set into the horizon. They were bound together, and Kairi could only hope that they were side by side, fighting as one.


End file.
